Derby Dreams
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: Bechloe. G!P Chloe. Something in public not getting caught. A/N: Didn't plan on this coinciding with the Kentucky Derby, but it just so happened that way. Hope you enjoy it either way.
"No fair, you got to wear a suit? Why didn't you tell me I could wear one too? Beca whined when she spotted her girlfriend at the front entrance of the Rockdale Country Club in Chloe's hometown of Miami, Florida.

The brunette had a gig the night before and rented a hotel so she wouldn't have to wake anyone in Chloe's parent's house up when she came in.

"I already told you," Chloe whispered through clenched teeth. "That it was a fight to get the club to allow one of us to wear a suit and I have more to cover up." The redhead explained while managing to smile and wave to everyone they passed on the way in. "They literally had no precedent for this and weren't even going to let us attend. They only made the exception because the Beales have been members here for over 100 years."

Beca huffed in a combination of annoyance at the situation in general and that she knew Chloe was right. "I still have a hard time believing they've never had a situation like this come up," Beca grumbled bitterly as she allowed her girlfriend to lead her into the lavender ballroom where the Derby Party they were attending would be taking place. "You can't honestly tell me that you're the first lesbian member who wanted to wear a suit instead of a dress. And what did you do before tis year?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if I'm the first out lesbian member seeing as this is an ultra conservative area. And this is the first year I've been old enough to attend. This is 21 and over. I was living in Atlanta on Derby Saturday every year since I've been old enough to attend and wasn't going to come down for one afternoon," Chloe explained in a hushed tone. "Have I answered all of your questions or would you like to challenge me more?"

"No, I'm done. I'm sorry," Beca apologized as she hung her head in shame. Chloe was extremely laid back and never took anything personally. When she got angry, Beca knew that she was completely out of line and owed her girlfriend an apology.

"Good," Chloe said with a curt nod as she took Beca's hand and led her to the bar. "Can we get two mint juleps, please?"

"Of course. Can I see some ID please, ladies?" The bartender asked. "The club requires that we check for insurance purposes," he explained when he received two questioning looks.

The brunette and redhead pulled out the small, plastic cards and presented them to the bartender who immediately started making their drinks.

"So, what's in a mint julep again?" Beca asked as she eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Bourbon, ice, mint, and sugar," Chloe listed happily before taking sip. "That is one of the best mint juleps I've ever had," the redhead admitted.

"I thought you hate whiskey?" Beca asked her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I od," Chloe confirmed before searching for the right words to explain her love of the drink. "But there's just something about a mint julep that makes me forget that I'm even drinking bourbon. I don't know, maybe it's the sugar and mint."

"So you like whiskey when it doesn't taste like whiskey?" Beca asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Sounds about right," Chloe agreed.

"Holy shit this is good," Beca said before proceeding to down the whole thing in one go. "I'm going to get another. Do you want another one, too?"

"I'm good for now," Chloe said with a laugh at how much Beca had ended up liking the drink.

An hour later, Beca was on her fourth mint julep while Chloe was barely on her second. The redhead knew that she probably should have cut Beca off or had her slow down, but the brunette rarely drank and was so cute when she was drunk that Chloe ended up giving in to the devil on her shoulder.

"I'm getting another," Beca informed Chloe with a big, drunken smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Beca," Chloe said hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was bring out the angry drunk who lives in everyone and only seems to come out when their supply is being cut off.

"Fine, I'll switch to beer," Beca said with an annoyed huff.

"I think you should have some water and maybe get a little food. We did pay $75 per plate. Might as well take advantage of it."

"I want a beer," Beca said in an overly calm voice.

"You can have one after you eat something," Chloe counted while continuing to hold her ground.

The girls started each other down for a few moments before a waiter came around with a plate of oysters. "Yeah, those sound great, we'll take the tray," Chloe said as she took the tray from the confused young man's hands before handing one to Beca. "Here, eat this."

"Oysters? Really Chloe?" Beca asked in disbelief before a smirk spread across her face. "Are you trying to take advantage of me in my inebriated state" when her only response was a look of mild horror on her girlfriend's face, the brunette continued. "Oysters are an aphrodisiac."

"Oh Beca," Chloe cooed as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind Beca's ear before leaning in to whisper, "You know as well as I do that I don't need to use any outside aids to get you all hot and bothered or to help me perform in the bedroom. I think our entire relationship is proof of that."

The sharp intake of breath was all Chloe needed to know that she had won. "See? Putty in my hands," Chloe mumbled before leaning in to kiss Beca's cheek on down to her neck until she heard a little moan and Beca was pulling her away.

"Babe, you have to stop doing that, it's turning me on."

"Well then I'm definitely not shopping now," Chloe said as she nipped Beca's neck, earning a gasp of surprise.

Satisfied with the state she had her girlfriend in, Chloe pulled back and offered Beca a victorious smirk which was met with a glare.

"You're going to pay for that later," Beca said, never dropping her glare.

"Oh yeah? I'm dying to hear how you're going to do that." Chloe said in amusement.

"Well, it involves me tying you to the bedpost on the bring of orgasm for hours while you pleasure me until I can't take anymore. Then, I'll untie you and let you finish yourself off into a tissue like the horny 12 year old boy you are at heart."

Chloe's eyes immediately went wide at the elaborate explanation Beca had given for her plot of revenge. "Would you really do that?" The redhead asked, searching her girlfriend's face for any signs that she was bluffing.

"Yes," Beca said without hesitation, a smirk spreading across her face at the look on Chloe's face at the look on Chloe's face. "Unless, of course, you do something to make it up to me."

"What does that entail?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Fuck me. Right here. Right now. You need to learn to finish what you started." Beca said seriously.

Chloe was extremely nervous about the idea. This wasn't a sketch night club where everyone was too self conscious about making a drunken fool out of themselves to pay attention to what anyone else was doing. This was a country club in the middle of the day where Beca was the only one drunk enough to think they would get away with it.

The brunette quickly grew impatient with the redhead's indecision. "Or you can go along with the aforementioned punishment."

"Fine. We can do it here." Chloe agreed begrudgingly. Let's find a quiet corner that has a decent view of the TV."

"Um, no," Beca said. "We're going to be front and center, watching the race and cheering on our horse like everyone else." The brunette stated firmly.

"I think I may want to change my mind," Chloe mumbled sheepishly as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

By this point, Beca was getting pretty annoyed with her girlfriend's indecision and was going to make her girlfriend make a decision once and for all. "What is the great sex master Chloe Beale afraid of a little exhibitionism? I didn't think you had a sexual Achilles heel, but I guess you learn something new everyday. What do you say we go grab another drink and find a good seat to watch the race from while you try to not think about what I'm going to do to you when we get back to the hotel. Unless, of course, you'd like to change your mind once again."

Beca left the last sentence hanging in the air as she turned on her heels to go get the beer she had been craving for the last 10 minutes.

She didn't make it three steps before a hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. "Are you done flip once and for all?" Beca asked with an amused smirk on her face.

"I think Little Chloe has made my mind up for me." Beca looked down to find a small but prominent bulge in Chloe's right pant leg. "I can't go walking around with that thing for the rest of the day."

"No you can't," Beca said in a faux sympathetic voice as she clicked her tongue and shook her head before looking up at the redhead with a smirk. "So what got Little Chloe excited? Exhibitionism or bondage?"

"Neither," Chloe mumbled in embarrassment as she looked down at the floor.

"Chloe," Beca said in a warning tone.

"No, seriously, it wasn't either of those."

"Then what was it?" The brunette demanded.

"The fact that you'd be in charge either way and I'd just have to go along with whatever you want to do. I had never really thought about letting someone else take the lead when it came to sex. Now that I have and find it kind of hot, I'm kind of interested in exploring it a little further," Chloe admitted as a blush started spreading across her cheeks.

There was a beat of silence as Beca's pupils rapidly dilated as she studied her girlfriend, looking for any signs of insincerity. "We'll talk about that later," the brunette said in a calm, even tone. "Right now we have a more eminent matter to attend to," she said quietly as she grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her toward a standing table with the nearest person about 20 feet away. "Do it," Beca ordered simply as she pulled her skirt up enough to not draw suspicion but still allow Chloe access before pushing her thong out of the way.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Chloe unzipped her pants and reached her hand to pull out her cock before pressing her front to Beca's back. "The race is going to start in a few minutes. It's a two mile race which means it'll last about two minutes." The redhead said a little too loudly as she started rubbing her half hard cock against Beca's ass.

"I'm not an idiot, I know how a horse works," Beca whisper yelled back at her girlfriend. "Seriously? What are you doing back there? Get to it already."

"That's right, we put out money on the horse in the orange," Chloe said as she continued what she was doing. "I'm trying to act natural to keep anyone from noticing and I'm not hard yet so you'll just have to wait a minute."

Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course the one time they had to be careful was the one time Chloe wasn't already hard and ready to go. "Thanks for explaining that, honey, I wouldn't have been able to figure that one out on my own," Beca said in a clearly fake tone that drew a few people's attention. "I thought the horses just ran until only one was till going."

"Take it down a notch, people are looking," Chloe warned.

"Get your dick up a notch," Beca shot back, angry that Chloe had reprimanded her for doing what she had been doing.

The redhead pushed her dick into the brunette, earning a long, drawn out exhale. "There, happy?"

"Very," Beca gasped. "Now get to it."

Chloe took a longer build up than usually. She knew that if there was any chance of them not getting caught, she would have to limit herself at least a little.

Things were going perfectly until someone started calling Chloe's name. "Chloe Beale, how are you? I think the last time I saw you, you were getting ready to go off to Barden University," said a tale male with white hair and a big smile.

"Mr. Vanek, so good to see you again." Chloe greeted with a panicked smile on her face. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"

The old man chuckled as he extended his hand for the redhead to shake. "Please call me Conrad, you're not a little girl anymore, we're fellow club members."

"Ok, Conrad," Chloe said awkwardly.

"Is this your first party?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I was living in Atlanta up until about six months ago so I never really had the opportunity to come to the party," Chloe answered as she stopped thrusting, it didn't seem appropriate while talking to someone.

"Well we're glad you finally made it," Conrad said warmly before turning his attention to Beca. "And who might this be?"

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners," Chloe said in embarrassment. "Conrad Vanek, this is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell. Beca Mitchell, this is Conrad Vanek, long time owner of the Miami Heat. Longer time family friend."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Mitchell," Conrad said as he extended his hand for the brunette to shake.

"You as well, Mr. Vanek," Beca said with a smile as she accepted the offered hand.

The older man gave the couple a once over before an amused smile. In that moment, both girls immediately began internally freaking out that he knew what they were doing. "Chloe, it was great seeing you again, and meeting your girlfriend. I really have to get back to my wife, she says it's bad luck for us to be apart when the race is going on. Give my best to your parents."

A relieved smile spread across Chloe's. "Will do. It was great seeing you again as well."

With a final smile, Conrad left to go back to his table and allow Beca and Chloe to finish what they had started. "Fuck that was close," the brunette said, relieved.

"Yeah, I know," Chloe agreed with a nod. "When he smiled after that pause I thought we were done for."

"Me too," Beca agreed as her breath became increasingly ragged.

"Oh look, the race is starting," Chloe pointed out.

"I swear to God, Chloe, if you stop what you're doing to watch the race I won't have sex with you for at least two weeks," Beca threatened.

Chloe's grip on her girlfriend's hips tightened and she increased her thrusting pace. "If you had waited for me to explain before jumping to assumptions, you would know that I pointed that out because it would be the perfect time for us to finish up with a minimal chance of being caught."

"Oh, " Beca said as she thought over what the redhead was suggestion. "That's actually a really good idea."

"Yeah, I know," Chloe said as she tried to focus on containing her thrusting pace.

"Yes, right there," Beca moaned when Chloe started hitting a particularly sensitive spot as the horses were being put in the starting gate.

The brunette gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she felt herself sliding toward the edge, but knowing that she would need a little more to actually come.

Chloe snuck her right hand under the hem of Beca's dress, into her underwear, and started rubbing tight circles on her clit. "Oh fuck, yes!" The brunette screamed at the exact moment the race started and everyone stood up to start cheering on their horse.

"That was a close call," Chloe pointed out as she made getting Beca off her sole focus.

"Close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades," Beca panted out. "And it's not my fault. What reaction did you expect when you started rubbing my clit like that?"

The redhead smirked victoriously at the reaction she had gotten and decided to save this for later to hold over Beca's head. Right now, she had to commit every fiber of her being to finish Beca and herself off in the approximately 90 seconds remaining in the race.

In the next minutes, both girls found themselves teetering on the edge, panting like they had just completed a marathon. "Come on, Chlo, just a little more and I'll go flying over the edge, coming on your cock."

That ended up being what sent Chloe over the edge, shooting her load deeply into her girlfriend with a long, panting moan.

Thankfully, this ended up enough for Beca who came with a series of short, breathy gasps.

The couple remained standing there in their post orgasmic bliss until Chloe had recovered enough to gently, but carefully pull out, quickly tucked her dick back into her pants and underwear. "You ok?" The redhead whispered into the brunette's ear while everyone else was either ripping up their losing tickets or waving them around victoriously.

"Hell yeah, I'm more than fine!" Beca exclaimed as she turned around to face Chloe. "I hate to admit it but I think I may have a thing for exhibitionism."

Chloe's dick twitched in her pants, but was too tired to do anything more than that. "It was pretty hot wasn't it?"

"Sure was. And do you know what the best part was?" Beca asked as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"I have a feeling," Chloe said as she leaved in so her lips were almost touching Beca's. "But I want to hear you say it."

"The fact that we won $20,000," Beca whispered before closing the distance between her lips and Chloe's.

The redhead almost immediately broke the kiss, much to Beca's disappointment. "We did what now?"

"Aphrodite's Lover won. He was a long shot, we made a sizeable bet and won," Beca explained simply.

"Holy shit," Chloe muttered in disbelief as she reached into the breast pocket of her jacket to pull out the ticket and just stare at it. She couldn't believe that the slip of paper in her hand was worth so much money.

"Chloe," Beca cooed to get her girlfriend's attention.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked, still trying to process exactly what had just happened.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel and properly celebrate our win?" Beca asked in the most suggestive tone she could manage.

"I don't know," Chloe said hesitantly. "We paid $75 per plate. It would seem like kind of a waste."

Beca went over to the buffet to throw a little of all the appetizers in her purse before grabbing two cups to make a to go box before putting some shrimp and prime rib in it. "Is that good enough for you?"

Chloe could have put up more of a protest, but decided she would be insane to not take Beca up on her offer. "Looks good."

"good," Beca said with a victorious smirk as she grabbed Chloe's hand to lead her to the front of the club to get the car from the valet and go back to the hotel to continue what they had started at the club.


End file.
